


They Shall Stand

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the long ago, human women bore the children of angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Shall Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Sam and Dean, we wrote our names in blood"

In the long ago, human women bore the children of angels, and something shining in the blood of those children's children carried on through the generations: Tom Whitshire was one of these children, and Holly Beckett, Keisha Talley and Marcia Carey; Deanna Connell and Samuel Campbell both, Caroline Macgregor and Eric Winchester, and the daughter of Deanna and Samuel and the son of Caroline and Eric both shone the more brightly for it; these bloodlines tend to only children, so Mary and John were all the more precious for their rarity. One in one thousand, two in ten thousand, says the Gospel of Thomas, but that was written by someone who was sure there were no more than five thousand people in all the world—the children of Mary Campbell and John Winchester were born the only two in ten billion with the names of the strongest archangels written in their blood. Azazel may have tainted the younger one, creating that crack through which Lucifer might yet gain entry, but in the end it won't matter, because Sam and Dean are Winchesters and Campbells and that means more than just the power in their blood, and the same prophet who anticipated their birth (two in all the world) said that these two will stand as a single one.

**Author's Note:**

> 23) Jesus said, "I shall choose you, one out of a thousand, and two out of ten thousand, and they shall stand as a single one."  
> 24) His disciples said to Him, "Show us the place where You are, since it is necessary for us to seek it."  
>      He said to them, "Whoever has ears, let him hear. There is light within a man of light, and he lights up the whole world. If he does not shine, he is darkness."  
> 25) Jesus said, "Love your brother like your soul, guard him like the pupil of your eye."
> 
> —Coptic Gospel of Thomas


End file.
